narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshiu Hyuga
yoshiu Hyuga also known as "yoshi"(hyuga yoshiu) is a shinobi from konohagakura as well as the head of the hyuga clan along side his father Hiashi Hyuga and his sister Hanabi who is the Heiress of there clan. Background yoshiu is the older brother of hinata and Hanabi and the only son of the hyuga clan's head Hiashi hyuga. while he was younger he always look out for his younger sister though hinata was one year younger then him and would spean as much time with both of them. However being that he would be the head of the Hyuga clan and a boy his father hishi would train him harder then his sister hinata and made it harder for him to spean time with his sisters Personality As the oldest child yoshiu is very protective of his younger sisters espically hinata to the point where he would speck out to his father about training her to heard some goes for hanabi. Like koutarou hidetoshi is a laid-back person a getting along with other even with his cousin though there view are Different about fate beliving that a person fate can be change but only if that person well is strong and that they dont have to follow the path that was laid out by there clan or any clan for that matter which would laid to the two cousin's get into a fight but both remind close to each other to where Neji had intrusted Hina to him before he die . However he can be very serious at times as while as stubborn and Arroance a personality that was pass on to both his son and Nephew he has a happit of calling his father " old man " and challeging him even in his adulthood As a father yoshiu is very stern and strict with his kids but is little laid back on there training and compliments there performance from time to time as wall as training with them he also has a very playful side to him offten making fun of his son, nephew and brother in-law. Appearance As a hyuga yoshiu possesses the Byakugan giving him featureless white eyes. yoshiu is the mirror image of his father with long black hair. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Byakugan As a Hyūga, Yoshiu possessed the Byakugan. While a common dōjutsu in his clan, Like Neji's Yoshiu was noted to be especially powerful. With these eyes, he had a near-360° penetrative field of vision with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae like his father yoshiu is able to be great enough to perceive the thoughts and feelings of those he looks at, as he quickly knew what his son was thinking he also was able to increase his Byakugan's range in just a short time: whereas he could only see things 50 metres away , he can see things from at least 800 metres.22 Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT